


Psychic Predictions

by ProdigalEzplorer (Asguardian)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asguardian/pseuds/ProdigalEzplorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talon takes a cute guy from the bar home. Unfortunately there was only one condom between the two of them. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

For someone he had just randomly decided to take home, things were going... surprisingly well. The guy was cute, he knew how to kiss and had a big dick (he'd copped a feel, what could he say). He was almost too perfect.

“Do you have a condom?” He whispered against Talon's ear.

“Hah, yeah,” Talon replied, retrieving his wallet from his pants and pulling the condom out from inside.

The other guy chuckled, “You keep it in your wallet?”

“Seems like a good idea to me...”

“Seems like someone who is really desperate,” He bit Talon's ear gently, tugging ever so slightly before letting go.

“Where do you keep yours?”

Straightening to his full height, his tanned stranger bit his lip, but smiled, “I keep them at my house.”

“Doesn't help you here, though does it?” Talon grabbed the guy by the hair, jerking him back down to where Talon could kiss him. Warm hands slid up his shirt, fingers inspecting the lithe muscle below.

“You're pretty toned for a skinny guy.”

“Thanks,” Talon replied, only slightly annoyed by the comment; it wasn't the first time he'd heard it. He let the guy remove his shirt, pleased when those too blue eyes inspected him. It took some effort, but Talon also managed to get him from his shirt. The muscled torso underneath was far more shapely than Talon had imagined.

“Your mouth is kind of gaping open.”

“Do you do anything but work out?”

A throaty melodious chuckle chimed from him, “Of course. Sometimes I let handsome thin boys take me home and fuck them.”

Cocking an eyebrow, Talon looked back up, “Are you saying I'm not special?”

“I'm saying you're very special,” He captured Talon in a kiss, pressing their bodies together. There was no missing this guy's hard on. “Can I know your name? Or is this going to stay completely anonymous?”

“Talon.”

“Talon,” He repeated back; it sent a shiver down his spine. The way he said his name made him desperate to hear it again and again.

“Yours?”

“Malzahar.”

“That's a mouthful.”

“No, this is,” Malzahar ran a finger down Talon's dick and smiled. With that Talon jerked his boxers downwards, dropping them to the floor and stepping forth. Fingers were around his width before he could say a word more, stroking slowly. Beginning to kneel, Malzahar asked, “Mind if I...” He held his hand out for the condom.

“Feel free,” Talon handed it to him, then watched as Malzahar let his dick go with his hand and quickly got the condom in place. The touch of his fingers was promptly replaced with his mouth. “Ah-” He had a fistful of Malzahar's hair in an instant, surprised that Malzahar wasted no time really going down on him.

How quickly Malzahar got him to orgasm was embarrassingly short. He used his tongue, swirling around his dick, taking him deeply into his throat, squeezing his tip as he pulled back. Those warm hands gripped his balls, squeezing, teasing...

There wasn't even any time to warn the guy. It'd just been too long.

Breathing hard, he looked down, feeling overwhelmed, but disappointed in himself. It would have been nice for it to have lasted longer. Shining blue eyes met his glance.

“You liked it?”

“Yeah,” Talon breathed out.

“Have any other condoms? We can do more.”

With a huff, Talon shook his head.

“There's still other things I can do for you,” Malzahar was standing again, carefully sliding the condom off. “If you're willing.” Once it was off, he stepped back and tossed it into the trashcan. His pants weren't tight, but Talon could very much see the outline of this guy's dick through his pants.

He was kind of furious he didn't have more condoms. “What else were you thinking?”

“Put your underwear back on.”

“What?”

“If you don't like it, we'll stop.”

Giving him a very confused looking, Talon did as asked, fishing his boxers from the discarded clothing. Malzahar flopped into his couch and then motioned for Talon to come join. Crossing the room, Talon sat beside Malzahar; and was then immediately pulled into his lap.

“What the-”

“Relax,” Sliding his hand down the band of Talon's boxers, he once more wrapped his hand around Talon's dick. Pumping him and kissing at his nape, Talon found himself growing hard once more. Then he slid his hand out and continued to stroke and pet through the cloth. Using both hands, the other played with his balls fondling and caressing.

“M-Malzahar-” He groaned aloud when teeth finally dug into his shoulder. Talon's whole body hitched up into the sensation, longing for more. And reading his reaction correctly, Malzahar obliged, sucking and grinding with his mouth and teeth, likely raising hickeys.

Against his skin, Talon could hear Malzahar breathing heavily, rolling his hips against Talon's ass. Feeling him, Talon groaned again, his mind trying to process all the sensations; a thumb pressed behind his balls in the space between them and his anus.

“I want more.”

“ _I_ want more,” Malzahar returned, biting his neck a bit higher. Talon writhed in pleasure, hands gripping the cushions below. “But clearly neither of us thought that far ahead.”

“You can come again though, Talon,” He whispered against his ear. Those lips nibbled there, sucking the skin past his teeth, and it tipped him over once more.

“Uhn-” Talon stiffened, throwing his head back onto Malzahar's shoulder. Huffing, he tried to catch his breath. Glancing downwards, he could see the moist stain of his own ejaculate through his boxers.

He'd gotten off twice now, while his partner had yet to come once. Talon attempted to stand, but Malzahar simply moved him to his side. Then he was working his zipper down and freeing his dick from his boxers in a quick haste.

Just as soon as he wrapped his hands around, Talon frantically reached out, “Wait!” Blue eyes looked to his brown, a huff of air escaping Malzahar's lips. “Let me.”

Quickly, Talon wrapped his hand around Malzahar's dick and began to stroke. A quip of pleasure escaped Malzahar's lips, body thrusting upwards into his hand. Talon went with it, “I mean, if you want to fuck into my hand...”

And he got to say nothing further, watching in amazement as Malzahar did just that; using his hips in an incredibly talented fashion, Malzahar gripped the couch and fucked Talon's hand. Just as Talon earlier, he gave no warning for when he came, a moan tearing from his throat when he did so.

Warm cum all over his hands, Talon just looked down to the mess they'd made. Malzahar gripped the edge of his own boxers and lifted them upwards and wiped Talon's hand.

“I could just wash them-” But Malzahar was pulling him into a kiss.

“I want to see you again. And when we have more than one condom between the two of us.”

“Hell, we could just buy a box right now and...”

Those bright blue eyes shined as Malzahar cocked an eyebrow. “You already want more?”

“There's a convenience store less than half a block from here.”

“Talon, I can already tell I like you a lot,” Malzahar stole another kiss. “But how about we wait until tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow?”

“Yeah, let me stay.”

“The night?”

“Yeah,” He crossed his arms. “And let me shower in the morning. Then I'll walk down to the store and even pay for the box. Hell, I'll buy two boxes.”

“Alright, Malzahar.”

“Show me your bedroom.”

Talon tossed his boxers into the floor of his closet (where the rest of his dirty clothes laid) and turned back to see Malzahar solidly checking him out.

“You don't have to wear anything to bed. I can keep my pants on... After I take off my boxers,” His pants were still low on his hips.

“I'm okay with it,” Talon replied; he preferred to sleep naked anyway. Besides, he got a show out of Malzahar removing his pants. For a moment they were both naked with one another, allowing each other to inspect without any expectations. Malzahar smiled brightly at how Talon let his eyes rove across him.

With a quick hum, Malzahar pulled his pants back on, flipping the covers back so he could get under. Then he patted the bed.

“It's my bed.”  
“I know. And I plan to cuddle your cute ass in it all night.”

Shaking his head, Talon joined him. Malzahar spooned around him, wrapping his arms around Talon's body. For some reason, he was able to drift to sleep easily; there was something about the natural warmth of Malzahar's body that just put him to ease.

 

In the morning, Talon awoke to an empty bed; but also to the smell of food being prepared. Stumbling out of bed, he plodded to the kitchen to find Malzahar making breakfast.

“Good morning, cutie,” He greeted over his shoulder. “I went through your refrigerator before I went to the store. It didn't look like you were a vegetarian, so I voted eggs and bacon. Hope that's okay.”

“Uh, yeah. It's fine,” Talon squinted at the shirtless man cooking in front of his stove. He had zero experience with roommates or lovers or... anyone who wanted more than a night's worth of sex from him. This was a little too bizarre for him first thing in the morning. “When did you get up?”

“About two hours ago. I took a shower, thought it'd wake you up. No dice. So I went to the store instead. Left a note, but since you weren't awake when I returned, I decided to go ahead and make something to eat. Do you usually sleep in?”

Letting out a sigh, Talon nodded, “Yeah...” Of course, on the table were two more bags. One had two boxes of condoms in it. The other a case of beer. “Why the beer?”

“Cause you were running out.” A plate of scrambled eggs and bacon was placed in front of him. Malzahar even pecked him on the cheek before turning to dish himself up.

Watching Malzahar happily scarf down his food was so bizarre. The guy was legitimately happy, just eating with no care. Shaking his head, Talon poked up a bit of the eggs on a fork.

To be fair, it was plain, but Talon had never had anyone cook for him before.

“I have work about four, but we can definitely fuck some more before then,” Malzahar said as he finished up, washing the dish off in the sink.

Talon was still amazed by the home cooked meal. “Uh, yeah, sure,” He answered kind of dazed still.

“Want to take a shower first? Let your food settle?” Warm arms were wrapped around his shoulder, Malzahar kissing his nape. It was strange to smell his own body wash and shampoo on another man's skin.

“Okay...”

The hot water hit his skin and Talon was surprised at how quickly it woke him up. Washing up as fast as he could, Talon put on a fresh pair of boxers and was ready for the day. Malzahar was on his couch, watching television in a way that implied he wasn't actually paying attention. In the daylight and while the man was still, Talon could see lonely he looked.

Then he looked up and that stern, lost look he'd been wearing a moment earlier vanished. He was smiling and the gentleness there floored Talon.

“Ready for some more fun?”

Clad only in his pants still, Talon looked Malzahar over once more and nodded. Nodded so hard his neck rather hurt from the action. Standing with a chuckle, Malzahar cut the distance.

“It'll be so much easier to do so much more now,” Malzahar kissed him, running his hands up and down Talon's sides. “You're incredibly sexy.”

“Thank you,” Talon replied; he'd also heard that one before. However, Malzahar continued.

“Like,” Malzahar nipped at his neck, kissing there gently. “Incredibly, utterly, breathtaking.” Hands drifted lower, gripping gently at Talon's dick through his boxers. Groaning, Talon hitched into the touch. “Let me fuck you.”

He couldn't help it, he rolled his eyes. “It's why I let you stay the night, isn't it?”

“Is it?” Shining blue eyes met his brown ones. They were kissing, hands groping for skin, Talon removing Malzahar's pants as he roamed. There was nothing underneath, just as to be expected. Grabbing his length, Talon squeezed harshly, loving the groan that tore from Malzahar's throat. Sucking a hickey into his neck, Malzahar stepped forward, moving both of them into the couch. When his knees hit the edge, Talon just pulled Malzahar with him, letting them collapse together.

Talon felt a finger slide under the edge of his boxers before the material was slid off and away. Once it was gone, Malzahar ground against him, tearing a moan from Talon now.

“I want you so badly,” He whispered, biting Talon's ear.

“C-condom.”

“I haven't forgotten,” Malzahar disentangled himself in an amazing show of speed and rustled through the bags at the table. The box was torn apart as he tried to get into it, the corner of the condom held delicately between his teeth as he fished for something else. A bottle of lube came with, Malzahar fighting to rip the plastic off. Watching his actions, so forceful and intent made Talon shiver.

He wanted that energy directed at him once more.

Tossing the plastic aside, Malzahar turned back to Talon. Erect and dripping, Talon narrowed his eyes with a slight smile. Twice as fast as when he'd gotten up from the couch, Malzahar returned, spreading his legs, and sliding a slick finger inside.

“Ah-”

“Sorry,” Malzahar murmured, not moving his finger. “May I continue?”

Tilting upwards slightly, he pressed his lips against Malzahar's. “I want you, _now_.”

The smile Malzahar gave in response could have probably lit up an entire room. That slick finger was out in seconds flat, condom open and in place. Malzahar quickly lubed up his own dick, pouring a little more lube on Talon's ass.

Talon certainly shouted this time, Malzahar thrusting into him in a quick fluid motion.

“Talon-” Malzahar called softly; again it sent chills down his spine. His pace was slow and testing, ensuring Talon had no discomfort.

Rolling his hips, Malzahar jerked forward at the motion, being practically pulled deeper into Talon. If there was anything true right now, it was that Talon did not want this slow.

“Damn, you're demanding,” But still, he was smiling. The change in how Malzahar felt while he pounded into Talon was incredible. Shouting and moaning and just longing for more-

Malzahar responded to every movement, not so focused in his own pleasure that he neglected to stroke Talon. Talon's knuckles were white, digging into the cushions of the couch, trying to steady himself against the relentless pace.

Talon cried out as he came, body tensing, throwing his head back. He heard more than saw Malzahar come, that sultry voice once more calling his name.

Pulling out quickly, Malzahar tossed the condom into the trashcan, adding it to the one from the night prior.

“Heh,” Malzahar breathed out. “Did you enjoy that?”

Taking a shaky breath Talon nodded. “I'm going to give you head till you're hard and then we're doing it again.”

“We're, what?”

Shifting onto his knees was quite the effort, but Talon managed. “Bring me a condom.”

“I really like you,” He returned with the whole rest of the box, placing it on the coffee table. Talon stroked Malzahar until he was hard once more, then slid the condom over his cock.

“You're really quick,” Talon whispered, before taking Malzahar's dick into his mouth.

“It's easy when my partner is as hot as you.”

Giving him head was easy enough, even with his bigger than average width and length. A chorus of moans and gasps accompanied his work, Malzahar's hand in his hair, tugging slightly.

“Talon, let me come in you again,” He whispered as Talon continued.

With a little pop, Talon let Malzahar's dick from his mouth. It was Talon who chose to lean against the couch, semi-kneeling with Malzahar at his back. The lube clicked open and moments later, Malzahar was sliding himself back inside.

There was no need for preamble now, Malzahar immediately gaining speed, thrusting harder and deeper into Talon at this angle. Teeth were at his shoulder, angry marks left in his wake. Grasping a fistful of hair, Malzahar turned him backwards into a kiss, his other hand once more on Talon's cock. Still at the odd angle, Talon came again, the sound from his throat absorbed into the kiss. Just as soon as he finished, Malzahar let him go, gripping his hips once more and thrusting hard and fast before coming once more himself.

Another condom joined the first two in the trashcan.

Malzahar's stomach growled loudly.

“Sorry, it's quite the workout.”

Talon replied by dragging him on top of him, the two once more making out. Clearly this round was over, Malzahar's stomach only growing louder.

“I can just eat the leftovers from breakfast-”

“I'll order in. Go shower.”

Smiling Malzahar kissed him once more, “Alright, Talon.”

After a quick shower, Malzahar was standing in his living room, the towel in his hair, not covering his body.

“You realize they'll be here in about thirty minutes, right?”

“I really don't have anything clean to wear.”

“I'll loan you a shirt. Here,” Talon handed him two twenties. “Pay them when they come.” Breezing into his room, he threw a shirt out to Malzahar before taking a shower for himself.

Food came while he bathed, and Malzahar lost no time in eating without him.

The shirt Talon loaned him was tight and did nothing to hide the muscles underneath.

“What's your number?”  
  
“My number?”

“Yeah, your cell number.”

“Oh, I don't have one,” Malzahar mumbled, taking another bite. “You can call my work line though.”

“Your work line?”

“Uh, yeah...”

“Where do you work?”

Chuckling, Malzahar avoided his eyes. “I'm a psychic.”

“You're fucking kidding me.”  
“Nope,” He smiled now. “I'm with the group with the really stupid commercials? The guy with the blue eyes but you can't see his face, doesn't talk? That's me.”

“You're kidding.”

Glancing at the clock, Malzahar nodded. It was already almost three. “I'll need to go soon to catch my shift, but don't hesitate to call the place. If you ask for me by name, they'll send you direct to my line.” He jotted the number down and stood once more.

Pecking him on the cheek, Malzahar made for the door.

Talon was actually loathe to let him leave; but he glanced at the number. What could he say, he'd be calling Malzahar before the week was out.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday night, Talon called the number Malzahar had left.

“Thank you for calling-”

“Just punch me through to Malzahar.”

“Okay, Talon,” The lady said pleasantly.

“Thanks,” Then he realized she had addressed him by name; he had an untraceable number. “Wait, how do you know my-” The waiting music had started up.

The phone only rang for a second.  
“Hello,” Malzahar's sultry voice floated through the line. Everything Talon was going to say disappeared from his mind. “Are you there, Talon?”

“Yeah,” He replied. “How did you know I was going to call?”

“Psychic.”

“You will never convince me to believe that bullshit.”

“Care for a prediction then? Before our date tonight?”

“It's all fake, generalized shit, so yeah. Go for it.”

“Tonight, you're going to get fucked by a handsome man. He's going to fuck you until dawn...”

“As if you had that much stamina-”

“And on Sunday, you're going to ask him to move in. You'll need a roommate for a while after you lose your job,” His voice sounded strange and far away, having dropped to almost a low hum.

“What the fuck?” Talon questioned, laughing loudly. As a programmer, he had all the job security in the world. Hell, he'd worked at this company for ages. Plus it was the weekend; no one got fired on the weekend. The office was closed. “Whatever, when are you coming over tonight?”

“My shift ends at midnight,” Malzahar answered happily, voice having returned to normal. “I can't wait to see you.”

 

Around one thirty, Malzahar showed up, wearing Talon's shirt and the same pair of pants he'd left in the first time.

The first kiss was electric as Malzahar pulled him close. “I brought it back for you.”

“Do you not have anything else to wear?”

Malzahar got real quiet, but shook his head. “Had to sell all my stuff, after all, I've been living at work for the past three months...”

“You're homeless?”

“At the moment,” Malzahar was smiling.

The thing was, Talon had already completely forgotten the prediction. “That sucks.”

“I know you don't care,” Chuckling, he pressed his lips to Talon's once more. “Yet.”

Tired of conversing already and having really only wanted Malzahar over for one reason, Talon started to work at undressing him. Malzahar stepped back and removed his shirt real quick, handing it to Talon carefully. Accepting, it Talon almost just tossed it into the floor, but then he turned and took it into his bedroom. As expected, Malzahar followed; Talon could hear when he tugged his jeans off, and turned as he saw him leave them near the foot of the bed.

Crossing to be closer, Malzahar pulled Talon into a hot kiss, lifting him somewhat off the ground. Realizing his strength, he took him to the edge of the bed, sitting him down. Then he crawled over him, continuing to kiss him, pressing his naked body against Talon's still clothed one.

“Malzahar-” Hands snaked up his shirt, finally taking that off. Still, Malzahar kept him trapped beneath him, grinding his ass against Talon's erection. “Come on.”

“Come on you?” Malzahar looked at him, smiling cockily. “You into that?”

“Not really,” Talon pushed back on him. “Let me out of my pants.”

“No,” He nibbled at Talon's ear.

“We have condoms, there's no need for-”

Twisting Talon's nipple to his shout of pain, Malzahar faked a pout, “Fine, I'll go get the box.”

Just as soon as Malzahar stood, Talon threw aside his clothing, annoyed. For some reason, he was agitated and he couldn't quite place it. Talon sat on the bed waiting for the idiot to come back.

Toting the box and the lube, Malzahar also had brought back two bottles of beer. “Here,” He handed one to Talon, having shoved the bottle opener into the box. Malzahar cracked both open, clinked his against Talon's and chugged it down. Slower, Talon took a few swigs, sitting in silence.

“You seemed like you needed to relax.”

“I figured I could relax after sex,” Talon pointed out grumpily, finishing off his bottle.

“Well then, yes sir,” Malzahar chuckled, disposing of his bottle then pulling a condom from the box. Tearing the package open, he rolled the condom down Talon's dick.

He gave him a questioning look and missed when Malzahar flicked open the lube; Talon didn't miss the sensation of cold liquid being poured over his cock.

“What are you doing?”

“Oh, please, as if you can't tell,” Grabbing his shoulder, Malzahar crawled over him. Then ever so carefully, took Talon inside while keeping one hand at his base.

“Ah-” Talon felt Malzahar tight around his dick. “M-Malzahar-”

“I love when you say my name,” Malzahar kissed him, rolling on Talon slightly; a short groan was lost on Malzahar's lips. “Talon,” He whispered, before placing his hands at Talon's shoulders. Then he began to move up and down quickly, taking Talon in deep on every down thrust.

“Agh-” Talon shouted, throwing his head back. It was almost too much. Panting, Talon had both hands firmly in the sheets, just trying to keep himself in one place.

“Talon,” Malzahar uttered, before kissing him, hard, grinding against Talon. The moan of his climax wasn't entirely silenced by Malzahar's mouth, but it did help dampen the sound. Shuddering as it passed through him, Talon looked to Malzahar's smiling face.

“I'm so glad you liked that,” He whispered, eyes shining. This man was incredibly attractive, Talon reflected. “Now, for me.”

Lifting himself from Talon, he grabbed the box of condoms, tugging another free. While he did so, Talon removed the used condom on his dick, putting it in the trash.

“Do you have any scissors?”

“In the kitchen but what for?”

“So I can make a dam, what else?” Malzahar left the room, returning quickly with his arts and craft project.

“A dam?”

“You know, so I don't have to actually lick your asshole. Spread your legs.”

“You want to lick my asshole?”

“Have you ever tried it?”

“No,” Talon frowned; he didn't think the idea sounded that appealing.

“Willing to try something new?” He'd already cut the condom, turning it into a square.

“I suppose...”

“Then spread your legs.”

Rolling his eyes, Talon scooted back on the bed, and spread his legs.

“You're gonna have to lift your legs, too.”

A groan of protest escaped his throat, but he did as asked. Then he felt the plastic laid across his ass and the first strange, wet but not wet, sensation of Malzahar's tongue. The quip of surprised pleasure was out of his throat before he could even stop himself.

The chuckle from Malzahar vibrated across his body, making him groan again. Sliding his hand up from between his legs, Malzahar also toyed with his balls while he worked. Before he even knew it, he was hard again, writhing from all the attention. Pressing on the plastic, Malzahar dipped his tongue inside.

“Malzahar!”

“Can I fuck you now?” The feeling of his tongue was replaced by the flat of one of Malzahar's fingers, flicking upwards across his ass.

“Just get to it.”

Another condom was torn open, Malzahar slipping it on before stroking his cock with lube. Standing over Talon, he looked down pridefully.

“You look good on your back.”

“Shut the fuck up-” The end of his sentence became a shout, Malzahar penetrating him in a quick thrust.

Laying over him, Malzahar pushed him back on the bed more, now actually on the bed himself. “I want to take you all night,” He thrust slowly, listening as Talon's breath came out in erratic, short bursts.

“Don't go slow,” Talon moaned, digging his nails into Malzahar's shoulder. Malzahar hissed in pain, but only laughed quietly in response.

“No.”

The pace was near torture, Talon moaning as Malzahar kept his pace excruciatingly slow. Careful fingers touched his dick before wrapping around his length, stroking in a matching pace.

“Malzahar, please,” Both words were punctuated by gasping breaths, Malzahar not meeting his request. Writhing, Talon dug his nails in deeper, before dragging downwards. The pleased hiss that Malzahar let out in response sent shudders through his body. Clearly his lover liked pain.

Tipping up, Talon bit into Malzahar's shoulder, sucking, gnawing. Malzahar's voice changed into a whining, pleading series of noises, finally fucking Talon harder. He kept it up, working hard to leave what would likely be a rather large bruise. Hearing Malzahar pant for him was almost more than he could bare, continuing to run his nails down Malzahar's back.

“T-Talon-” Finally the pace was fast enough that Talon could no longer concentrate on marking up Malzahar, pitching his head back in desire. Malzahar came in a few moments, continuing to move even as he did so. Listening to his voice with his hand still at Talon's dick, Talon came shortly after.

Ejaculate across his chest and Malzahar's hand, Talon sighed at the mess. Then he looked up.

Malzahar's lust-ridden eyes, mouth slightly parted to catch his breath was nothing compared to the large bruise at his left shoulder. Even as he sat back, Talon could see he had brought blood in more than one area on his back as well.

Biting his lip, Malzahar gave Talon a dark smile. “Claiming me, are you?”

“What, are you for sale?”

“Only for you,” Malzahar whispered against his ear, before nibbling the lobe. Talon let out a short gasping sigh. “You need a shower.”

“Just get me a hand towel from the bathroom. I'll shower tomorrow.”

“Alright,” He shrugged, returning with a suitable washcloth. Wiping the mess from his stomach, Talon tossed the rag in the direction of his dirty clothes near his closet. Malzahar was already crawling under his covers, beckoning for Talon to join.

“This is my bed, you know.”  
  
“I know. And I'm going to-”

Talon covered his mouth with a hand. “Don't say it again.”

“You still have a nice ass,” He mumbled around the palm in his way. Just as soon as he settled down, Malzahar planted a kiss to his hair, humming happily. “Don't worry, I'll be here for you, okay?” Malzahar muttered, obviously drifting off.

“You're an idiot,” Talon yawned out, waiting for sleep to take him for the night.

 

The phone rang at a god-awful hour, having gone to bed well after four am, thanks to the shenanigans with Malzahar.

“Hello?” Talon grumbled angrily into the phone. If there were anything he hated more in life than being woken up on a Saturday before noon, he didn't know what it was.  
“Talon? Dude, you've got to get to the office. There was an investigation last night, the cops are here and they're taking everything...” There was shouting in the background, his coworker falling silent as he listened. Talon was awake now, sitting up in the bed. Malzahar rolled over in his sleep, blue eyes watching Talon's reaction. “Fuck, Talon, our boss is being escorted away in cuffs...”

“Let me get dressed, I'll be there,” He jumped from the bed, tugging on some clothes as he ended the call.

“Take the East Valley exit,” Malzahar uttered, sitting up in the bed. “The exit you normally take has camera crews backed up on it. Ask for officer Stanley if you want your stuff back.”

“I don't have time for your bullshit right now,” Talon all but shouted, hustling out the door, keys in hand.

 

The highway was ridiculous for ten am on a Saturday, but Talon drove in his usual maniac way regardless. On compulsion, he took the East Valley exit; it was clear to his building and he could see the traffic backed up on his usual exit. Outside his office was a disaster, people shouting and roaming around, yelling for answers. A few cops were in a group and Talon approached the first he saw.

“Uh, I'm a programmer for this company, can you tell me what's going on?”

“Do you have your badge?”

Talon tugged it from his wallet, passing it to the guy. The officer nodded then passed it back.

“Your company has been shut down for illegal activity. Long story short, you're out of a job. Everyone is.”

“What?” Talon was floored, unable to believe what he'd just heard.

“Sorry, kid.”

The 'kid' comment was just an additional slap in the face; he couldn't say anything to the officer though, as he walked away.

“Wait! How do I get my stuff?”

He was gone.

Looking around wildly, Talon spotted another office; an officer Stanley. Rushing up to him, Talon tried his question again, “Listen, this is where I work. Can I go in to get my stuff?”

“Yeah, I'll escort you in.”

Grateful to get inside, Talon quickly snatched up the important things from his desk. Namely a picture of him and his two sisters before the accident that had changed them both so drastically. Cassiopeia never let anyone take her photo anymore. He'd always kept it at work, needing the reminder of why he worked so hard to not inconvenience anyone else. His handful of things in tow, he drove back to his apartment in a daze.

Being swept into a hug by a half-naked man who was still mostly a stranger was the best thing he could have asked for when he returned.

 

The rest of the day was pretty much a daze, Malzahar cooking them lunch, buying them both ice cream. Talon cuddled with him quietly on the couch; they watched a bit of the news discussing his no-longer in existence company and other depressing shit. As if reading his mind, Malzahar switched it to cartoons halfway through the commentary the news-lady was spewing about how hard it would be for the employees to get new jobs.

“I hate this kiddie shit,” Talon grumbled.

“You'll like this one, I promise.”

“Why are you even still here?” The commercials were blaring.

“Cause you need me right now.”

Shaking his head, Talon just buried more into the couch and Malzahar's arms, watching what he'd chosen.

It was a surprisingly humorous show, one with a healthy dose of violence. How Malzahar knew what he would like, he tried not to reflect on. He'd remembered the prediction in a flash as he drove home. Now he was kind of afraid of the man's abilities.

As it ended, Malzahar looked to him in waiting.

“How much do you know?”

“Depends on the person, the situation.”

“Me... How much did you know about me?”

“Enough to know you'd want me around this weekend.”

Angered, Talon punched the couch. “No, how much did you _know_?”

“It was too late to warn you about, Talon. It wasn't like if I'd told you that you could have done anything about it. I'm sorry...” Malzahar looked so legitimately sad. The anger burned away from Talon; who knew how many versions of this had happened to Malzahar. Who knew how many times he had to keep his mouth shut because he either saw too little or saw something too late.

“Do you work today?”

“I called in.”

“You did?”

Malzahar didn't meet his gaze. “You needed me.”

They were both silent a while. “Let's go out to eat. Let's go somewhere expensive. My treat,” Talon said suddenly. “I'm fucked anyway, let's have some fun.”

“Okay, Talon.”

 

He ended up loaning Malzahar another shirt, one of the largest in his closet and still it fit him too tight. They probably seemed ridiculous showing up to a fancy restaurant, Talon dressed business casual, Malzahar in his usual t-shirt and jeans. Though it probably didn't matter; rich people often looked like slobs in this city.

The whole meal was fantastic, Talon almost unable to remember food tasting this good. Malzahar was rather great company, easily chatting with the waiter, keeping the mood light.

If he didn't know any better, he would have called this a date. Which was weird, cause he'd never dated anyone.

When the bill came, Malzahar usurped it and slid two hundreds into the fold.

“What the fuck?” Talon questioned. “You said you were homeless. Where the fuck are you getting money from?”

“My job,” Malzahar replied, handing it to the waiter with a laugh. “I don't like living alone. Makes me feel anxious. So when I got kicked out of my last place, I had half a vision of you, so I waited. Work hasn't minded me staying there because I'm their star employee. I write down the script for everyone at the beginning of the night and we all go from there.”

“Well, to be fair, I'm kind of the reason the company exists at all,” He chuckled, eyes crinkling in a way Talon would have said was almost spooky. Pushing down the chill, Talon shook his head.

“You're insane.”

“By the usual standards, absolutely.”

 

They went home and Malzahar promptly went about seducing him. Which, though he was still so wound up and annoyed, Talon still appreciated.

“So if you can see the future, why didn't you have more condoms the first night?” Talon asked, winding his fingers in Malzahar's hair as he went down on him.

“I didn't know when I'd find you, just that it was soon,” Malzahar looked up, swirling his tongue around Talon's head before going across his slit. With a gasp, Talon laughed.

“Your visions seem kind of unreliable.”

“Only when they're about me,” He murmured and promptly went down on Talon again. Gasping at the pace, Talon pushed him further on his dick, really relishing how Malzahar didn't mind the forceful behavior. Groaning, Talon threw his head back and let Malzahar keep working.

“D-do you know when I'll come?” Talon questioned, trying to control his breathing.

A chuckle hummed up through Malzahar's throat and Talon cried out, hips jerking up into Malzahar's mouth. Warm fingers fiddled with his balls before a singular digit penetrated Talon. Inside, he arched his finger and rubbed Talon's prostate.

“Malzahar-” He shouted, orgasm causing him to shudder. Pleased blue eyes locked onto his own.

“Your body tells me long before a vision ever could,” Malzahar wiped some the spit from his chin. Talon jerked him forward into a kiss.

As they made out though, Talon could feel the exhaustion in his skin, the ache behind his eyes. He was really fucking tired.

“Let's get some rest. You can return the favor later.”

“Or you could just jerk it and let me watch,” Talon yawned looking to his tanned partner.

Smiling in a way that bordered looking crazed, Malzahar sat on the edge of his coffee table, spreading his legs and bringing his knees up. Spread eagle in front of Talon, he gripped his dick and began to pump; but he didn't stop there.

He bit his lip harshly, sticking two fingers inside, finger fucking himself. Talon watched in pleasant surprise. Malzahar really went for it, panting and moaning as he pleased himself. When he came, his cum striped his chest, head thrown back making that Adam's apple seem so prominent at his neck.

There was no way he could stop himself from staring.

“Get your cell phone if you like it that much.”

With that invitation, Talon took a picture, quietly putting it into his hidden folder. “Damn...”

“I'll do more for you tomorrow. Let's get some rest,” Malzahar held out a hand that Talon took. Walking together to the bedroom, Talon got into bed as Malzahar wiped down his chest and washed his hands.

Talon pressed himself to Malzahar this time without prompting. It would be a lie to say he wasn't glad to have company tonight.

 

The next morning, in the early low-light, Talon turned to Malzahar asleep beside him in the bed. Blue eyes fluttered open, his entire face looking up to Talon. Unable to mask anything in this moment, Malzahar looked vulnerable and lonely, too young for eyes so old. Talon kissed him, appreciative that Malzahar kept it chaste.

“Move in with me.”

Closing his eyes with a happy smile, Malzahar nodded, “Yes, Talon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I can't stop it seems. I really love this pairing *little sigh* Hope you'll like this chapter as well. (and yes, I'm keeping it marked as complete, because I may or may not write more for it. I don't want to get anyone's hopes up)

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not continue this, so I'm marking it as complete :x I hope you'll enjoy it though. I love writing for these two *v* They're so cute. (and again sorry for the lame title)


End file.
